A new beginning
by jin0uga
Summary: The Cullen Family leaves after Bella's birthday incident, taking her heart with them. It is up to her best friend, Leah Clearwater to pick up the broken pieces. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

BellaPOV:

_X_

This can't be happening to me.

It was just a paper cut. I couldn't believe that a small little paper cut had ruined my life.

I ran through the forest towards the Cullen's house, every breath rippling through my chest as I panted harshly from the long run from my home. The nature around me was especially beautiful today. At the back of my mind, I could hear the soft chirp of birds and the faint rustling of grass as the wind whipped through them lightly but brushed it aside as my emotions ran wild. Fear and disbelief filled my entire being as I ran up the porch but fell forward when one of my feet tripped on the steps. _Fuck, why did clumsy bella have to come out now?_ I cursed to myself and quickly picked myself off the ground, my hands rubbing the bruise now forming on beneath my chin. I approached the door with a sense of impending doom, and rapped the metal surface with my knuckles. I felt the terror engulf my once more when nobody answered the door. My shaking hand reached out for the knob and gave it a turn.

The door swung open, and a creaky sound cut through the silence. I rushed into the Cullen's home.

It had been a week since my disastrous birthday party with Edward's family. I had accidentally gotten a paper cut from the wrapping paper of the one of the many gifts given to me. All I registered was a low growl from Jasper's direction before he launched himself towards me. I still the remember the squeak stuck in my throat as I saw his eyes darken immensely and then felt the air beneath my feet when Edward pushed me backwards to protect me from his blood thirsty brother. Pain ran shot through my arm as one of the broken shards from the vase I landed on pierce through my skin, drawing ridiculous amounts of blood.

I looked up and saw the rest of the Cullen's eyes darken and felt fear creep through me. Thankfully, Carlisle snapped out of it first and dragged me out of the room before whisking me away to the Forks Hospital, where he cleaned and bandaged my wound. I hadn't heard anything from them ever since. Until today.

I woke up this morning to find a text message from Edward, saying that they were leaving. At first I thought that it was a joke, until I found several pictures of me I had given them lying on the bedside table. Shock. Then denial. And then panic. I hurriedly got dress and flew out of my house; ignoring Charlie's yell for breakfast and dashed in the direction of their home.

My eyes widened greatly when I stepped into the home...only to be greeted by the absence of their furniture and belongings. _No, no, they can't be gone. Please be there_. I begged and searched every room, from top till bottom.

They. Were. Gone. There was absolutely no sign of them, their rooms stripped bare of any items that once belonged the Cullen's family. I felt tears prick my eyes and ran out of their home. My feet didn't stop moving until I exited the forest and came to a beautiful clearing filled with purple flowers. My eyes roamed around desperately, trying to catch even the slightest of movements, hoping that it would be them. Every passing minute squashed that little bit of hope. Stepped on it and trampled it. My heart broke into pieces.

I collapsed into a heap on the cold ground, soaking in everything. _Abandoned_. I had been abandoned. The family which I trusted with all my heart had packed up and left, without even so much as a goodbye. Tears ran down my cheeks as I sobbed on the ground, everything around me seemingly numb. Then, something sparked in my mind. I wouldn't be able to get over this alone. It was too hard.

My hands fumbled around my pocket for my phone and I tugged it out and dialed a number with shaky fingers. I had to call her. If _she_ was by my side, I may be able to get through this.

_Calling: Leah Clearwater_

0

Hello everyone! So this is my first twilight fic, and if you could kindly drop a review and tell me how I'm doing, that would be great. If I get my expected number of reviews I may update really quick.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

LeahPOV:

_X_

"**Leah, concentrate. You've been spacing out for the past twenty minutes."**

Jacob's annoying voice entered my mind and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I hated sharing minds, especially with Jacob black. We were both in our wolf forms and were on patrol near the outskirts of Forks, even though the only vampires in town were the Cullens, it never hurt to be careful. Better safe than sorry I say.

I leaped over a fallen tree trunk and sailed high in the air, the cool breeze blowing through my fur. I loved my wolf form; it gave me excitement in my once normal and mundane life, which was partly the reason why I was happy to be part of the pack. Even if it meant sharing minds with lonely, hormonal boys. Jacob howled to get my attention. Irritated, I jumped closer to him and snapped at his long bushy tail and grinned when he yelped loudly. **"Leah! What the hell?!"**

I scoffed at his whiny voice and ignored him as we continued patrolling around the forest, trying to sniff out any vampire scents. As we went deeper into the forest, I caught the distinct smell of lilac and death, and recognized it immediately. It was the scent of Bella's leech boyfriend; Edward. I growled lowly, following the disgusting scent of vampire through the bushes and leaves strewn all over the damp forest floor and after a mile and a half, the scent gradually faded which left me frustrated and confused. I looked up and too my surprise, I realized that the scent was going in the direction which led out of Forks. _Strange. Why would he leave Bella behind? _I thought and padded back to where I left Jacob in the dust. I told him about Edward's scent and the direction he was going, which elicited a furious growl from the Brown wolf. I tilted my head in confusion at his reaction.

Although everybody knew he had hated Bella's leech the most out of all the Cullens, he should be happy that he left, right? **"What's wrong Jake?"** I asked fiercely, my paws digging further into the ground at the tension. The words that came next froze the blood in my veins.

"**Do you think that fucking leech did something to Bella?" **He ground out, his fur beginning to stand in anger at the thought of the girl he loved being hurt. My chest clenched tightly, suddenly fearing for Bella's life. That sweet girl was my best friend, and I'll be damned if a bloody _vampire_ dared to hurt her. I wouldn't put it past dickward to lose control of his bloodlust, hell his entire family nearly did when she got a paper cut on her birthday!

For once, we agreed on the same thing. Making sure that Bella was safe was our number one priority now. Jacob and I tore through the forest at a supernatural speed, dashing towards La Push.

"Hey Jacob." Our Alpha greeted us as we walked into the Clearwater home. "Welcome back babe." Sam greeted me with a smile and leaned forward to give a kiss. He and I had been dating for a long time, we had been together before I had even phased. We were even discussing about marriage recently. So naturally, he knew that something was wrong the moment he saw the expression on my face. "What's wrong Leah?" he asked in concern and reached out to hug me but I took a step backwards. Now was not the time. I felt sorry when he sported a wounded expression but shrugged it off. "Anything happen while we were gone?" Jacob asked; his entire body coiled like a spring, tense and ready to snap in any moment. Sam furrowed his eyebrows as he leaned on the wall of the living room. I waited impatiently for his reply and grabbed my phone that was laying on the table where I had left it before leaving for patrol. "Nothing much. Seth and Paul got irritated that you guys were taking so long so they took off." Sam shrugged and searched for the TV remote. He clicked his teeth in happiness when the first channel that came on was about sports. Jake made a small noise of appreciation before joining him.

I clicked the buttons on my phone and was surprised to find three missed calls and one voice mail from Bella. _Shit. Don't tell me that bastard really did something... _I put the phone to my ear to listen to her voice mail. My anger spiked when I heard Isabella hiccupping, an indication that she had been crying. I felt my inner wolf growl angrily and my body started shaking in anger, and I had to suppress the urge to phase and rip the kitchen apart.

"_Leah-h please pick u-up. I really need you right-t now. I'm somewhere near the Cullens. Please hurry."_

I threw the phone onto the ground and nearly ripped the door off its hinges as I rushed out of the house. I stripped and tied my clothes to my ankles before phasing, heading in the direction of the leeches' home. As I came closer to their home, I couldn't spot Bella anywhere so I went past their house and further into the forest. As soon as purple flowers entered my vision, the wind shifted and I could smell the sweet scent of Bella and her tears.

0

So how was the second chapter? I hope that it met your expectations. Special thanks to: Akumagirl92, Fred the Man, Loqhi, McAwesome007, yuki-onna-yuri-Yum, Ice Moon 14. Deathly Hallows HP and hasnoalias.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

BellaPOV:

_X_

I could hear soft footsteps approaching me, every step tense and silent, as if trying to avoid scaring me. That was a dead giveaway that they were not vampires. I had somehow gotten a sixth sense after being around the Cullens'. Their movements were usually light and feathery; after all they were built to be perfect predators. After awhile I had grown tired of getting shocked by their sudden appearances so I trained myself to _feel_ their presences instead of relying on my hearing or sight.

I looked up at the figure looming above me, unable to see clearly through my tear soaked vision and called out the only name which could bring me any sort of comfort. "Leah?" Her name escaped my lips in a breathy whisper and I found myself swept up in her embrace, drowning in her woody scent. I held on to her like my life depended on it. I buried my face into her shoulders, choking on my sobs and occasionally letting out a pained whimper. Leah seemed to sense my overflowing emotions because she just stood there, stroking circles on by back in an attempt to calm me down. "Don't worry Bella, I'm here for you. I'll always be here." Her arms tightened around my waist and I sunk deeper into her embrace as she whispered comforting nothings into my ear.

I don't know how long we stood there, just basking in each other's presence. When I finally had the courage to let go of her, the afternoon sun was starting to disappear behind the clouds. She stepped back to observe me, and I unconsciously whimpered at the sudden loss of contact. Her gaze was warm and light, I could feel her asking for answers. I shook my head, refusing to tell her what she wanted to know so badly. I knew she wanted to know everything. But I was just too unstable right now. If the Cullen's name was brought up right now, my dam would burst.

My overflowing emotions would burst. I couldn't handle it right now, there was a big chance that I would spiral into a deep dark pit known as depression. Thankfully, Leah understood that I was in no shape to answer anything and backed off. For now.

"Take me home." I whispered, so softly that I thought that she hadn't heard what I said. Before I could even blink, she had scooped me up in her arms and was running through the forest towards my home. I shut my eyes and swallowed painfully as I tried not to think about anything related to the vampire family I had once known, the ones which I had trusted, the ones I gave my heart to. The ones, who broke it, stepped on it and left without goodbyes.

They broke me. And the worst part was, I wasn't sure that I could pick up the pieces.

_XX_

I just sat in the chair, staring out the window.

I felt numb. My concentration was none existent, and I could barely remember what I had been doing for the past two weeks. The only thing I recalled was sitting here in this chair, waiting for something. What was that something you ask?

I don't know. So I just sat there.

Charlie was worried about me, that much I could tell, but he didn't dare to question me about my zombie-like state. He was currently at work, probably pouring over endless amounts of paperwork or chasing around petty crooks who dared to disrupt the peace in forks. I let out a bitter laugh. Why couldn't he catch the ones who took my heart? He was the chief wasn't he? He was my _goddamned_ father, so why wasn't he doing anything? Tears started to form in my eyes once more and I didn't bother wiping them away. I know that I am being selfish, but Charlie understood that my sorrow did not have a proper outlet. It was just easier to take it out on the one nearest to me.

Doing nothing was my favorite pastime now. I simply had no energy to do anything, not even to answer Leah or Jacob's calls and messages. I took note of another message when my phone flashed, and strained my eyes slightly to see who it was. _Oh, it's Angela. I wonder what she wants. _My curiosity piqued but not enough to get me out of my chair. Instead, my hands reached out for a sharp razor in my pocket, and I absentmindedly noted that the dry blood on the blade had turned into the color of rust. Cutting myself was another pastime, one that temporarily relieved my anger, sorrow and made me forget. It was a necessity.

I lifted my hand and with fluid movements, I began slashing my wrists, wincing every time the cold steel cut open my warm flesh and I watched as blood trickled down my arms onto the floor. I returned the razor to my pocket, and grabbed a tissue to wipe away the fresh blood. I sighed and threw the tissue onto the floor and returned my gaze to the window.

"Edward...Alice...Please come home."

My entire body started to shake as soon as those words left my mouth. I started sobbing once more, not even noticing the figure outside the window.

0

**I am so so sorry that I haven't updated in a week. My first few major exams is over so I was able to write this chapter. I do apologize if it seems a little rushed. A big thank you to those who followed and favorited this story! I hope you guys continue reading! **


End file.
